The Evil of Dregg
The Evil of Dregg '''is the 12th episode of Season 4 and the 90th overall. '''You'll never find a more wretched "hive" of scum and villainy. Official Description When Raphael loses his fighting mojo, he must overcome his feelings to save his brothers from certain doom. Plot A few minutes after the Turtles finally repair their ship from the Triceraton attack, a distress beacon comes in from a concerned Mona Lisa who tell them that Sal Commander has been captured by Armaggon and has been taken to Lord Dregg. Raphael immediately volunteers to help Mona Lisa, in which the others are quick to agree. Deciding to put their search for the black hole generator pieces on hold for a moment, the Fugitiod plots the course and propels the ship to the planet Sectiod 1, Dregg's home world. Soon, they arrive, in this massive insect-like zone, where millions of bugs reign supreme. Mikey teases Raph about his fear of bugs, which Raph is quick to shut him up about, as he doesn't want to appear to be a coward in front of Mona Lisa. Soon, the Fugitiod's ship lands, and Mona Lisa takes the lead to lead the Turtles to Dregg's fortress. On the way, Casey Jones accidentally falls into a hole, and Leonardo saves him from the deadly drop. Turns out the hole is actually a Zax Bee nest, disturbed by Leo and Casey's fall. Suddenly, everyone finds themselves fighting off thousands of alien bees, trying not to get killed or even stung. Unfortunately, Donatello is the only turtle to suffer injury, because Casey accidentally one of the Zax Bees onto his face, causing it to swell up, making it look disgusted and deformed. Casey laughs at this grossness, while April elbows him in the side, clearly not assumed. Knowing that the situation with Donatello is serious, the Fugitiod and April take Donatello back to the ship for treatment, while the others continue the rescue mission to free Sal Commander. Finally, they see Dregg's fortress. Raph shivers and wonders where the dungeon might be. Mona states that Lord Dregg doesn't have a dungeon, and prefers to his prisoners caged in his throne room, where he sees them like trophies. Assuming that's where Sal is, the Turtles, Casey, and Mona carefully sneak inside of Dregg's fortress until they reach the throne, and see who they is Sal Commander, lying passed out on the floor. Staying back, Mona Lisa watches as the Turtles and Casey go to check on him, and Mikey quickly discovers that Sal Commander was a fake. Once the discovery is made, a cage pops up to entrap the Turtles, but Leo and Raph manage to avoid getting caught. The lights come on to reveal all along that Dregg was there, along with Armaggon and Sal Commander, standing unharmed. Mona Lisa comes in and Lord Dregg thanks her for leading the Turtles right into his trap. The news of this betrayal shocks Raphael right to core, and he sinks down to his knees, heartbroken, asking why Mona would do this. Mona doesn't answer, and Leo immediately goes in to fight, while ordering Raphael to release Casey and Mikey from the cage. Raph doesn't move as Leo fights alone and gets trounced, and then sits still as Armaggon comes over to beat him into a pulp. Casey yells for Raph to fight back, but Raphael drops his sais, having lost his fighting edge. He blacks out from Armaggon's punches, delusioned by the thoughts of Mona Lisa's betrayal, and the suffering that it has caused his heart. Moments later, Raph reawakens, and Leonardo asks what was wrong with him, and why he didn't stand up and fight. Mikey is quick to come to Raphael's defense however, and tells to back off, because Raphael has just suffered a painful blow to the heart. Raphael brushes off Mikey's concern and listens with the others as Dregg and Aramggon brag about how brilliant their plan was. Though Armaggon insists that he should deserve all of the credit, since he was the one who first hacked the Turtles communications and found out that Raphael and Mona Lisa were in love. He also kidnapped Sal Commander and brought him to Dregg, so that they could carry out this whole scheme. Dregg silences the shark, annoyed with his boasting, and Leonardo speaks up, demanding what Dregg wants from them. Dregg states that he wants the pieces of the black hole generator, which Leo informs him that it's already to later, and the Triceratons have all the pieces they had. Dissapionted with this announcement, Dregg suddenly notices that only three of the turtles lie trapped in his cage. Asking where the fourth one is, Leo lies and tells Dregg that Donatello is out gathering an army of Salamanderians to come out and rescue them, when the Fugitiod is really just injecting his face with the anti-venom cure. Growling, Sal Commander speaks to Dregg and forces the bug to talk about the issue of their home world. Agreeing to speak of the matter with them in private, Dregg leaves the throne room with the Salamanderians following behind, leaving his prisoners under Armaggon's care, with order not to devour them while he's gone. Before they vanish completely out of sight, Mona Lisa looks back at Raphael who sadly glares at her before looking away, still hurt by all she has done. Debuts *Scorpinoid Trivia Quotes Gallery Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2016 Category:The Show Category:Raph Themed Episode